superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 29 (1997-1998)
Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Michael Loman, Vincent E. Egan * Supervising Producer: Arlene Sherman * Producers: Angela C. Santomero, Bob Shipstad, James M. Waters, John R. Dilworth * Coordinating Producer: Carlos Dorta * Live Director: Roger Castellano * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Ted May, Steven Feldman, John Ferraro, Regge Life, Victor DiNapoli, John R. Dilworth, Gary Shimokawa, Ken Diego, Chris Kelly * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, David Korr, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi R. Turow, Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, Sonia Manzano, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems, John R. Dilworth, Norman Stiles * Co-Producer: Teri Weiss * Production Supervisor: Karen Ialacci * Cast ** Carlo - Carlo Alban ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Ruthie - Ruth Buzzi ** Celina - Annette Calud ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Mr. Handford - David L. Smyrl ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Alice Dinnean, Pam Arciero, Judy Sladky, Jim Martin, Bryant Young, Bruce Connelly, Lisa Buckley, Steve Whitmire, Peter Linz, John Tartaglia, Noel MacNeal, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Richard Hunt, Jim Henson * Talent Supervisor: Danette DeSena * Associate Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek with Ann Marie Holdgruen, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro, Jason Weber, Karena Wienands, Carlo Yannuzzi * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Robby Merkin, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Ted May, Robert J. Emerick, Cher Jung * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Curriculum Supervisor: Cher Jung * Senior Production Associates: Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy * Children's Casting: Meeri Park * Child Cast ** Lexine - Lexine Bondoc ** Gabriella - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Imani Patterson ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer * Production Assistants: Ted Pierson, Lori Robinson, Kristen Presutti, Birgit Maier * Post Production Coordinator: Pamela Liu * Unit Manager: Chari Topol-Allison * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Mark Whitman * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Tony D'Alauro, John Tierney * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Arlene Konowitz * Scenic Artist: Jill Sternberg * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Craig Evans, Steve Ruggero * Utility: Chuck Tutino * Boom: Mel Becker * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Intern: Carlos Gabriel Moreno * Director of Production Finance: Nancy Moten * Production Secretaries: Rodeena Stephens, Lien Fu * Script Supervisor: Thelma Moses * Script Production Assistants: Tom Harris, Lynda Holder * Senior Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Vice President of Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Researchers: Susan Scheiner, Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Tracey Black * Opening Sequence by: Balsmeyer & Everett Inc. * NEP Facilities: Tom Carey, Greg Zaremba * Post Production by: Unitel Post 38 * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for "Sesame Street" is provided in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting · a private corporation funded by the American people. * and by Public Television Stations and their contributors. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1997-1998 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1997-1998 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max